Helping you forget
by nakesnake
Summary: Yuno is dead. Yuki is sad feeling bad about letting Yuno die. Hinata wants to see if she can help him feel better. Who knows what would happen between these two. (YukixHinata) First lemon ever.


**Helping you Forget**

Yuki could not belive what has happened. First he thinks yuno is a crazy stalker then he starts to like her later turning into love and now she had him locked up and was killed by akise who broke her future diary.

Yuki could be seen sitting in an empty park alone thinking about yuo who would mostly try to get his attention.

"_She chained me up and nearly killed Akise-kun,Kousaka, Hinata, and Mao-chan yes i can't stop thinkin about her_."Yuki thought to him self as he sat there. Behind him was said friends who watched him extremly sad seeing how Yuki was feeling. "I belive we should ive him some time to get over it." Akise suggested walking away followed by Kousaka and Mao. "I will catch up later i am gonna try something first." Hinata said walking up to yuki.

Akise, Mao, and kousaka watched her for a moment before leaving. Hinata walked over and stood infront of Yuki. Yuki looked up at her ad tried his best to put up a small smile. "Oh hi hinata what are you doing i thought you left with Akise-ku and everyone else?"

"Cut the crap Yuki I don't want to see you faking a smile." Hinata said causing Yuki to look down. Hinata grabbed Yuki's chin ad lifted his head. Yuki could see she had a deep blush on her cheeks. "Hinata what are you doing?"

Hinata didn't say anything and just leaned into Yuki and pressing there lips together making his eyes go wide. Yuki just sat there his cheeks turing red as hinata pulled back both of them staring at each other. "H-hinata why did you just k-kiss me?" Yuki asked staring at her surprise all over his face.

"I-idiot i was just trying to make you feel better thats all." She said looking away her whole face red. Yuki ,to her surprise, grabbed the back of her head and smashed there lips together. Yuki had no idea why he did it but he did it.

Hinata tried to say something but it only came out muffled but after a few seconds she leaned into the kiss unconcously sitting her self on Yuki's lap. They sat like that for a while untill Yuki accidently slid his hand up her shirt holding her sides which made both there eye's wide and back away from each other.

Both Yuki and Hinata stood up staring at each other there faces red."I i'm so sorry Hinata!" Yuki said before running off his house being in the opposite direction. "Yuki wait!" She called but he didn't stop he just kept running.

**XXXXXXXXOutside Yuki's HouseXXXXXXXX**

Yuki getting tired was going inside his house. He was hopping he wouldn't see Hinata for a day or so since he kissed her. "_Man she probably wont want to be my friend anymore cause of what I did. Great the first friend i get and the first friend I lose_." Yuki thought as he walking inside removing his shoes closing the door then locking it.

Yuki walked up stairs but stopped when he saw his door opened."_I know i closed it before i left like I always do someone must have went into my room."_ Yuki readying a dart from his bag on his hip walked to his room slowly and pushed the door open and when he didn't see anyone he put it away and walked to his bed sitting on it with a sigh.

As soon as he sat down however the door to his room slammed shut and standing there was Hinata to his surprise. He quickly looked away staring outside before speakig to Hinata. "H-hinata what are you doing here in my room?" He asked without looking at her. Hinata simply starting walking up to him slowly.

Yuki didn't do anyting and just stared out the window untill Hinata was infront of him. Hinata quickly pushed Yuki dow onto his bed getting on top of him making his eyes go wide. "Hinata what are you doing?!" Yuki asked cheeks red. "I am finishing what we started in the park." She said and to his surprise again she grabbed his hand's and placed them on her breast making him grab them and making his face go deep red and then she kissed him.

Yuki had no idea what to do his face beet red from being able to feel Hinata's breast in his hands. He waited for a few moments before leaning into the kiss. Hinata could not belive what she was doing. "_Why am i kissig him? I don't like him but why do i like feeling him touch me?"_ Hinata thought as she gave a small moan when Yuki squeezed her breast. After a few seconds she pulled away and they just stared at each other. "Hinata why did you kiss me again?" Yuki ask confused.

Hinata just looked away before laying her head on his chest softly. Hinata kept it there hearing the soft beat of his heart. "_Its so soft and quiet."_Se thought as she smiled. Hinata oppened her eyes when she felt Yuki wrap his arms around her. "Why Hinata." Yuki said.

Hinata looked at him for a moment. "I love you." She said her cheeks becomeing redder. Yuki didn't say anything as he just leaned in and kissed her placeing a hand on her cheek. Yuki was caught off guard when he felt Hinata's tounge trying to get into his mouth. Yuki oppened his mouth slightly letting her slip her tounge into his mouth earning a moan from both of them.

They both pulled back a small trail of saliva between them. "What those this mean for us?" Yuki asked her. "It means you got a girlfriend to show off to everyone else." Hinata said smirking at him which made Yuki smile at the thought of actuallt having a girl who was not insane after him.

Hinata suddenly got up and took off her shirt before laying on him again. Yuki just stared at her for a few moments before getting a surprised look and covering his eyes. "Hinata why did you take your shirt off!?" Yuki screamed. "Papa said if i ever want something i take it before someone else can." She replied.

"O-oh please don't tell me you want to have sex." Yuki asked getting no answer from Hinata who just looked at him. Hinata just pulled his sweater zipper down takeing it off and then trying to take off his shirt. "Wait a second Hinata!" Yuki said trying to get her to stop.

She suddenly reached behind her into her back pocket and pulled out a condom Yuki clearly able to see it. "Now eiter you take you clothes of or I tie you to the bed your choice." She said giving him two options

Yuki just watched her before sighing and takeing his shirt and shorts off putting in a neat pile on the side of the bed. Hinata smirked as she took her shorts off and removed her bra putting them next to Yuki's clothes. Yuki looked down at Hinata who was laying on his bed her hands covering her breast. "Come Yuki after this no one will tear us appart." She said.

**Cliff hanger.**

**Next chapter includes lemon.**

**Please review and tell me how it is i am trying to get better at righting and next chapter will be my first lemon ever.**


End file.
